Make Music, Not War
by AliceKingsleyII
Summary: Melody gets claimed by the god that she least expected, but is he her real dad or did he just claim her for her mad skills.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hi this is my first fan fiction! I hope that you like it! Constructive critisism is welcomed. **

**Disclamer:**

**Nico: Hey Alice?**

**Alice: Hey what?**

**Nico: Do you own the amazingly awsome Percy Jackson series?**

**Alice: Alas (isn't that an awsome word!) I don't. *sigh***

**Nico:Oh that's too bad.**

My name is Melody. Nom with a name like that you're thinking "gosh, she has to be a famous musician or singer or something." Well I am, but I'm forced to repress my amazing talent. Not to sound too narcasistic or anything, but it's true. Well now I'm getting ahead of myself. Here, let me explain. One week ago I was at Bella's school for the preforming arts in New York City.

(flashback)

Only one more week. I can get through one more week. Right? I love music, but at this school they didn't let you do anything on your own. There was always a teacher standing over you leaving no room for those creative juices to flow (metaphorically speaking). Summer vacation was coming up thoe. When school got out I get to go home California and see my mom. She lives there all by herself because she was an artist and in her words she didn't want to "harsh our mellows with so much contact that it creates an unproper environment in wich we could not embrace our core and let out emotion that is strong enough to make the beauty that is art." Yeah my mom is a speech giver. Whatcha gunna do. I know that is sounds like she just doesn't want to see me, but she does. She just likes her alone time too. The thing is thoe, I miss her I only have like, one friend in this entire school and the only reason that I hang out with her is that she talks enouph for the both of us. So I am really excited to go home, or maybe just really excited to go any where as long as it's not here.

"uh, Mel? You okay?"

says my (only) friend Lucy. I hadn't realized that I was starring blankly at a wall while thinking about all of this.

"Yeah Lucy, I'm fine" I said in a monotone. I don't really like to show too much emotion or Lucy will actually try to get me to talk to her, and when lucy starts asking questions she NEVER stops.

"Oh, good. So as I was saying isn't that new kid so cute? I wonder why he transferred here so close to the end of the school year. I mean today is his first day and…"

I tuned her out, and looked in the direction that she was pointing. There standing in front of me was the only boy who had ever made me lose my cool. My mouth hung open as I starred at the guy. He had black hair that covered his eyes, and he was wearing black jeans, (Thank god they were not skinny jeans. If they were I think I may have fainted!) and a dark green shirt. I closed my mouth and looked down at myself. I was wearing a white camisol, a green and pink floral cardigan short sleaved sweater, a shortish dark wash jean skirt, and silver ballet flats. I also had my red curly hair pulled back off my face (so people could see my green eyes) into a messy bun. I knw that since I described myself before as an anti-social loner you probably guessed that I didn't have a sense of style. Right? Wrong. Well I am very unhappy with my perticular sense of style right now because the new guy was sorta goth and I am the total opposite of sorta goth. Well, I have no chance with him time to move on. I started walking to my next class. My head was still down from looking over my outfit choice of the day and when I looked up there he was. I almost ran in to him.

"sorry."

We both muttered at the same time. I stepped to my left and he stepped to his right. Wich as we all kn ow means that we stepped the same way, and ran into eachother again.

"Sorry."

He said again, but this time I decided to try my luck.

"Don't be. It's okay. I'm Melody."

I stuck out my hand for him to shake. His hand felt cold and a little stiff.

"I Know, I'm Nico"

WTH how did this incredibly gorgeous human being know my name. Maybe it was fate.

"Ummm how do you know my name?"

"Uhhhh I didn't say I know I said uhhh got to go, so um bye!" And with that the most hansomely awsome person in the world rushed past me. I rushed after him because my class was in that dirrection and I was going to be late and- Oh my gosh! Totally awsome semi-human being (a.k.a. Nico) walked into my homeroom! Man this was going to be a great day. To add to all this the only empty seet was next to me! I guess my lack of social skills keeps people from sitting next to me, because it obviosly was not my looks. Nico hesitantly sat down next to me.

"Hey Melody. What a coincidense."

He sounded way less inthusiastic than my soul mate should.

"Hey Nico. Yeah that is weird. Who do you have for the rest of the day?"

He showed me his scedual and most of his classes were with me. Except gym, when I told him he didn't have gym with me I could have sworn I heard him murmmer "figures" under his breath, and I'm sure I'm right. I'm always right. One time I thaught I was wrong it turns out I was mistaken. So maybe he does like me. Lter that day right before gym class I was walking down the hall with Nico. (He has wood shop that hour and the classrooms are right next to eachother. When he grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside through the gym doors and started running.

"Nico! Where the heck are you taking me!"

He was no longer the coolest most awsomest person on the face of the earth.

"Nico! Let go!"

He didn't let go. That was when I realized that there was some one following us. I looked over my sholder to see that it was only our gym teacher.

"Nico! Hold on I know he's creepy, but he's only the gym teacher!" I yelled.

"The fact that he is creepy is not the reason that we are running from him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hi guys! I really appreciate all of the **_**NICE**_** reviews! Just kidding. I'm all for constructive criticism, but the nice ones are the best. Oh, and thanks to all the people who put me on their story/author alert!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the incredibly awsomesause Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters.**

"Then, will you please enlighten me, why are we running from him?" I said sarcastically.

I stopped running. Nico groaned.

"Really? Can't I explain later? We're in a pretty dangerous situation here!" He seemed a little annoyed.

"Well I think I deserve to know why we are running! Oh! And I would also like to know why my gym teacher is chasing u-" I was cut off by a high pitched screeching.

"Um we really need to hurry up can we talk later, or maybe she could explain." He said while pointing to a car in the loop, but wait who is that sitting behind the wheel? She rolled down the window and stared at me with concern.

"Mom! Why are-"

"Honey, just get in the car, I'll explain on the way!" She sounded worried.

Wait a minute! This woman was supposed to be in California! That was the first thing (besides the fact that this kid that I've never met before shows up and makes me run away from my gym teacher) that told me something was defiantly wrong.

I got in the car and put my seatbelt on. I looked around, and guess who was sitting next to me. I dare you.

"Mom do you know Nico?"

"Oh sweetheart, I really wanted to tell you, but if you knew than the monsters would have come faster and I love you so much I couldn't lose you…"

I tuned out the rest of her speech. Did she just say monsters? Man, my mom really was crazy. I always thought it was just because she's artistic and free spirited.

"Mom calm down there is no such thing as monsters. Why don't we go home and I'll call someone to help you out; alright? So turn here…"

She passed the turn.

"Pumpkin-" Did she really need to call me that! I think I just saw Nico snicker. "- contrasting to what you may think I'm not crazy. See your dad was different, special and you're special to-" She paused.

What was she getting at here? So what I'm amazingly talented. We all already knew that. Ever since the sixth grade I've been amazingly talented, but before then it was an entirely different story that I don't feel like reliving right now.

"Okay… Mom what are you trying to say?" Goodness why did she have to keep using all of these cryptic messages?

"Hon-" Again with the pet names? "-you're a half- BANG!"

There was a huge crash and something hit the window next to me.

I turned and saw that my mom and Nico were right about two things: I'm special (although that one was pretty obvious) and that my gym teacher is a monster.

I turned to see the barely recognizable face of Mr. Bush pressed against the window. I opened my eyes wide and yelled

"Oh my god! Okay I believe you guys now! Drive faster now!" I looked back to Nico who was sitting calmly.

"Please slow down " I shot a glare at him.

**A.N. Harp is Melody's last name. sorry it wasn't in the first chapter**

"Mom, please don't tell me that you are going to listen to the kid who has just been deemed officially insane!" This time I can proudly say that I did not scream.

"Honey, Nico knows what's best right now." Okay maybe I'm the insane one. I could have sworn that she just said the child that wants her to slow down when my psychotic bat winged gym teacher is chasing us is the smart one.

Before I could protest though he hit the little red seatbelt release button and pushed me out of the car.

HE DID NOT JUST FREAKIN' PUSH ME OUT OF THE CAR! He is so going to get it if we make it out of this alive. At the moment, there was a slim chance of that happening.

"Ugh!" I moaned as I hit the ground.

Great! Now we were out in the open with that thing chasing us.

Yeah, Nico sure knows what's best!

Nico jumped out after me and landed on his feet! I was supposed to be the talented one! He stuck out his hand for me to take. I stuck my hands behind me and pushed myself up. He smirked.

"You smirk too much." I muttered quietly. He chuckled.

"Duck!" I yelled and sank to the ground. He ducked after me just as Mr. Bush swooped over our heads.

"Right! I forgot about him." He said scowling. I just stared at him.

"How is that even possible?" I said looking confused. He shrugged and grabbed my hand which I quickly pulled away. He led me toward an arch at the bottom of the hill we were standing on.

"Why are we walking towards an arch in the middle of nowhere?" I asked just as Mr. Bush landed between us. Well, I guess I wasn't getting an answer to that question yet.

To my surprise (But should I really be surprised? Today I learned that my gym teacher is a monster, I'm half something that isn't human, and I am probably losing my mind.) Nico was completely calm and said a single word.

"Sit." He said pointedly as if he was talking to a dog. And the thing sat. Weird.

"Why didn't you do that before all this happened?" See why I should be the one making the important decisions here?

"Hmmm, well I didn't think of that I'll do it next time." Great. There was going to be a next time.

We walked through the arch and it was amazing.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood. You're one of the first to make it through the arch conscious."

And as if on cue I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hey guys! Thanks for the review and I know that this story doesn't stand out yet, but hopefully this chapter will change that. And I know that Melody is really really full of her self, she is supposed to be, it might get her into trouble later. I do have a Beta. Please give a round of applause to RainbowShadows. Don't forget to review. No flames please. Disclaimer in Greek:

Aren't I cool!

_It was coming closer. The light was coming towards her. As it got closer she realized it wasn't just a light it was shaped like a boar it was glowing and moving faster and faster. She was mesmerized by it until she remembered that it was coming at her! She tried to scream because it didn't look like it was going to stop, but no sound came out of her mouth. She tried to back up but her feet didn't move. Run run run! She thought, but her whole body was frozen. The boar kept coming. It was looking right at her as if making sure that she was the right person. Then it decided that she was and started to run faster. It was going to hit her! It was right in front of her when it stopped. She could feel the heat of its breath right in her face. It looked at her and said… wait! Said! It's a pig it can't talk well I guess I should stop being freaked out about all of this. My teacher turned into a slimy human sized bat for heavens sake! Anyway it said "Hello my daughter" with absolutely no emotion._

After that all I could remember was being shocked and confused. I'm half Greek god and now I'm half pig! But that's impossible! I don't have a snout!

"Um…are you okay?" A tall blond girl who looked more than a little scared of me asked.

"Yeah… I think so, but I just had the weirdest dream… never mind." I just met her I really didn't want her to think that I was crazy.

"Could you please tell me what it was about? It could be important; Demi-gods tend to get dreams that mean things. Like messages from our parents." Um… either she's really smart, or I'm really dumb. Well let's face it she has to be smart because we already know that I'm not dumb.

"Sure, I guess, it wasn't really that big a deal. This huge boar-like thing was running at me and I couldn't move then it stopped right in front of me and told me that it was my dad." Now that I think about it, it was rather funny. Wow. I can't believe I was scared before. I chuckled.

"Now that I said it out loud it sounds really stupid." She wasn't laughing though.

"Wow. That was fast. Well looks like you'll be getting your tour early. Lets get down to the big house." I wonder what she was thinking. It was a stupid dream about a pig. How could she think that could be important?

We arrived at a giant white marble building that I guessed was the big house. We walked inside and there were two old guys at a table. Well one of them was just an old guy drinking coke, but the other was an old guy that had the lower body of a horse.

"Unicorn!" I blurted out without thinking. I immediately covered my mouth.

"Ha ha! Actually I'm a centaur. If you want to see unicorns check the woods." Adding, "see a unicorn" to mental checklist.

"So I see you've already met Annabeth. You're getting off to a fast start!" The other guy just grunted.

"Yes, she has had a speedy start. In fact, Chiron, she has already gotten a message from her godly parent. Please give a warm welcome to our newest daughter of Areas!" My brain went dead. Areas. How is that possible? I have never even fought in my life. Well there was that one time in 4th grade when Cody kept tugging on my pigtails so I pummeled him into a pulp. And that one time in 5th grade when Grace told me that I couldn't be friends with her because I hung out with hope. And that other time when oh… I get it now. I didn't thing that fighting would ever be my whole life though. I guess I am fairly good at it. I just thought that since, my name is Melody, I love music, I healed faster than the other campers, and I love poetry, that I would be a daughter of Apollo. I'm the best archer that I know. Well I guess I'm just going to have to live with it.

"Annabeth, Why don't you show Melody her cabin." Chiron said.

"Um, are you sure that is the best idea Clarice is not in a good mood…" Annabeth looked worried.

"If she is a daughter of Areas, she can handle it." He seemed calm, but I thought there was some worry in his eyes.

"Alright then, lets get going Melody."

We approached a large building that was spray painter red. There was loud punk rock music playing that we could probably hear from a mile away. I could see people running around inside through the window. They were wearing grungy T-shirts and old beat up baggy jeans. I looked down at my skinny cords and pink and brown argyle sweater. I. Am. going. To. Die. Why do they think that I belong in _this _cabin? I am the complete opposite of them. I am preppy. They are slobs. I am clean.They are dirty. I am talented. And they look like they couldn't pass 1st grade math. They are huge. I am petite. I. Am. Doomed.

A.N. Sorry its too short but I will update again. Hopefully soon.


End file.
